Inuyasha Meets Furby
by destinyheart15
Summary: When Inuyasha meets Furby...some crazy things happen. Oneshot. R


**A/N: **Ok. This is going to be weird and funny at the exact same time. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own em'**

**Chapter 1: The Furby**

Inuyasha and the gang walked down the dirt trail. Kagome was singing and Inuyasha had to cover his ears. _'I wish she would shut up. Her voice is killing my ears!'_

"Set me freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Set me freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. For ever and ever and ever and ever. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy your lovin' is all I think about. I just can't get you out of my head. Boy your all I care to dream about. Every night. And every day. I just want to be there in you armmmmmmmmmsssssss. Set me freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Kagome sang. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all kept their distance. But Inuyasha couldn't go anywhere since Kagome was clinging onto his arm.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Inuyasha finally scram. Kagome was taken aback. She thought Inuyasha would enjoy her singing. But apparently, she sounded like fingernails scratching across a chalkboard.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome pointed her finger at the now fallen hanyou. Sango and Miroku stayed their distance and watched the onslaught.

"Uh...Kagome..." Sango pointed out. "I think you can stop now."

"Ok. Just a few more." Kagome took a deep breath. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome took another deep breath to continue, but Sango placed her hand over Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha was so far pummeled into the ground that no one could see him.

"A little...help...down...here." Came Inuyasha's muffled voice from within the solid ground.

"SURE THING BOSS!" Shippou shouted before grabbing a jack hammer and pounding into the ground with it. Before long, Inuyasha was out.

"Uh...let's see here. That will be 10,000 yeni please." Shippou said holding out his hand.

"10,000! I don't have that kind of money!" Inuyasha scram.

"Sure you do. I seen you rob Naraku dry the other day." Shippou stated.

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha pulled out a huge bag of money and placed it in the kitsune's hand.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all watched in confusion. "Hungry..." A voice came from the bushes. Everyone averted their attention to the talking shrub.

"Uh...yeah...hungry...sure." Inuyasha said. "Got Ramen?" Inuyasha held up a picture of himself with a noodle hanging off his chin.

"Ramen..." Came the creepy voice again.

Inuyasha blinked four times before answering the talking bush. "Yeah...Ramen."

"Sleeping..." Came the voice from behind the bushes. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow then walked over to where the noise was coming from. There, in plain view, was a furry little critter.

"What the hell?..." Inuyasha said before he picked the thing up. "What is this thing?" Inuyasha stuck his finger in it's open mouth.

"Yummmmmm..." The thing said before it barely bit down on Inuyasha. Kagome squealed with joy before running over to Inuyasha and grabbing the thing out of his hand.

"It's a furby! I haven't seen one of these since the year 2000!" Kagome hugged the furby.

"Furby? 2000?" Everyone said in unison. Besides the happy squealing Kagome.

"What the hellllllllllllllllllllllllll" The furby repeated.

"Did he just repeat what I said?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"I think so Inuyasha." Sango replied.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The furby commented.

"Kagome that thing's weird. Get rid of it." Inuyasha grabbed the furby out of Kagome's hand and threw it across the world. The furby landed in Germany where a german person picked it up.

"Ja! Wie heisst du?" The german person asked enthusiastically.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The furby said creepily. The German person got weirded out and put the furby on a plane back to Japan. No one knew how a plane got into the feudal era, probably because they didn't know what it was.

"Back..." The furby said once it was back in Japan. Sesshoumaru walked by the thing and stared at it.

_'What is this? Could it be another one of Naraku's traps?' _Sesshoumaru picked the thing up and observed it.

"Fluffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." The furby said.

_'How did it know my code name?' _Sesshoumaru beat the Furby with his energy whip. But to no avail, it didn't work.

The Furby stood strong and vibrated. Sesshoumaru managed to retrieve the battery out of the bottom. But everyone knows that Furby's come with back up batteries inside them to annoy the living hell out of you even if you do attempt to shut them up.

"Awake...awake...fluffy...awake...ramen...what the hell...Kikyou...Inuyasha...Kagome...Sango...bootycall...ahhhh." The Furby continued talking for another five hours straight. Sesshoumaru picked the thing up and tossed it. Hoping it would find Inuyasha.

"Back..." The Furby cried from it's courters in Inuyasha's Ramen.

"Damn it. The thing's back again." Inuyasha growled.

"YAY!" Kagome leapt for joy and grabbed the Furby from Inuyasha.

"Ja." The Furby said. Still running on one of its many back up batteries.

**...300 years later...**

Inuyasha sat in the forest next to the Furby that wouldn't shut up. "Jaaaaaaaaaaa. Yes. Hai. Mwuahahahaha. Naraku is a baboon." The Furby commented.

"I know this already! Stop speaking german! I don't understand you!" Inuyasha yelled out. Ever since Kagome had died, along with Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Rin, Spiderman, Barney, Telitubbies, Bob the Builder, Michael Jackson, Indiana Jones, Brad Pitt, Kanna, Kagura, Kouga, Ginta, Hakakku, and Kaede, the Furby had been going non-stop.

Inuyasha was left all alone with Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kirara, and the most annoying of all, the Furby.

"Burrito...Ramen...your grandma's moma's sister's brother's aunts second cousin that was twice removed's dog's aunt's rabbit's pillow..." The Furby never shut up. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Inuyasha finally drew his Tetsusaiga and cut the thing down the middle. After 300 years, there was complete silence.

"Whew. Only if Kagome hadn't died from annoyance, she would be so glad to see this thing shut up." Inuyasha wiped his forehead.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha and drew Tenseiga.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha said betweeen gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru smirked then brought the Furby back to life.

"And then...and then and then and then...AND THEN..." The Furby continued for another 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years and finally ran out of it's last battery.

Aliens had taken over the world and found Inuyasha's bones along with the Furby buried under great amounts of dirt. "Clickity click click click clickers snickers mickers bippitty bopity boo." One of the aliens said.

"Shoewana! Hahahahaha." Another alien replied and then pressed a big red button that said, "DO NOT PRESS UNLESS YOU FIND A FURBY TO ANNOY THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE."

**...6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,300 years earlier...**

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the bushes where he found the Furby in his dreams. There, once again, in plain view sat that exact Furby.

"I won't let you annoy me any longer!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and cut the Furby in half, releasing its soul. Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut to sleep next to the alive and not annoyed Kagome.

Not far from where Inuyasha was, Kikyou wandered the lands. One of her soul collectors brought her the soul of the Furby and dropped it into her body. Kikyou's eyes instantly turned red.

"That sword is mine...it is kick booty licious." Kikyou said. The Furby had taken over her body and was now on a rampage to retrieve Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

**The End**

**A/N: **Haha! Did you like it? Please R&R!


End file.
